Ike
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Beorc |relatives =Greil (Father) Elena (Mother) Mist (Sister) Priam (Descendant) |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Awakening (DLC) Fire Emblem Fates (amiibo) Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (amiibo) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue: Mercenaries (Path of Radiance) Part 2, Endgame: Elincia's Gambit Cutscene (Playable in Part 3, Prologue: The Great Advance) (Radiant Dawn) Xenologue 1: Champions of Yore 1 (fought in Xenologue 2: Champions of Yore 2 and joins in Rogues & Redeemers 3 (Awakening) |class =Ranger (Path of Radiance) Hero (Radiant Dawn) Mercenary/Hero (Awakening) Vanguard (Fates) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Hagi Michihiko English Jason Adkins Greg Chun }} Ike (Japanese: ) is the central character of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and one of the main characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the son of Greil and Elena, as well as the older brother of Mist. He is also the fearless leader of the Greil Mercenaries and the first and only main character who is not of noble birth. In Fire Emblem Awakening, Ike makes another appearance as a DLC character, and is illustrated by Eiji Kaneda, the artist of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. In Fire Emblem Fates, Ike comes along as an Amiibo unit; utilizing an NFC reader or a New 3DS he can be recruited by using an Ike amiibo. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' Ike is the son of Greil, and assumes leadership of the Greil Mercenaries after his father is killed by the Black Knight. For most of the game, he is in the service of Princess Elincia, serving as her personal bodyguard. Ike is introduced as the newest member of the Greil Mercenaries in this game. A number of the other members, including the likes of Boyd and Shinon, look down on him as a rookie, constantly mocking his inexperience and flouting their skills. As news of Daein's invasion eventually reaches Greil's ears, Ike is pushed into working twice as hard, all in order to ensure that he is well prepared to take over the reins of the company. Following Greil's death, Ike takes over the leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, much to the disbelief of Gatrie and Shinon. The pair then proceed to leave the Greil Mercenaries, as their immense pride restricts them from serving under an individual whom they consider to be inferior to them. After remaining in Gallia until Chapter 9, Ike comes to the realization that Caineghis is unable to help him. He then leaves the country, and is escorted to Port Toha by a squad of Laguz, comprising of Ranulf, Lethe and Mordecai. With the assistance of his growing band of mercenaries, Ike travels around the continent of Tellius, helping Elincia reclaim her home kingdom of Crimea. To this end, he eventually gains the support of Empress Sanaki of Begnion in overthrowing Daein, becoming the leader of the newly formed Crimean Liberation Army. As the game nears its conclusion, Ike reveals the Divine Blade Ragnell, admitting that he has been keeping it ever since the night Greil was slain. With the blade in hand, Ike challenges the Black Knight to a duel in a tower of Nados Castle with the assistance of Mist. This battle later concludes with the tower being destroyed and the Black Knight declared dead. Ike eventually succeeds in defeating Mad King Ashnard of Daein, reclaiming Crimea from Daein's grasp, and allowing Elincia to rise to the Crimean throne, becoming known as the “Patriotic Hero.” ''Radiant Dawn'' In the aftermath of the war, the new Queen Elincia had granted Ike a court title and land in recognition of his distinguished service. However, he disliked being caught up in the politics and in-fighting between the other nobles and renounced his title to return to a life of simplicity with the other mercenaries. Soon after this, he was contacted by Bastian, Count of Fayre, about rumors of a rebellion against Queen Elincia. Bastian had told him that in preparation to counter this with an ambush, Ike and his crew would have to seemingly abandon their homeland of Crimea and go into hiding. Soon after, he leads the Greil Mercenaries into interrupting Lucia's execution. Upon returning to the headquarters of the mercenaries, he is visited by Ranulf, who provides news of an oncoming war being waged by the newly formed Laguz Alliance and Begnion. It is then revealed that the flames of ire among the alliance are sparked as a result of the countries involved learning of Begnion ordering the extermination of the Herons in the distant past. Despite being reluctant to join the conflict at first, Ike eventually agrees to lend his mercenaries' military expertise to the alliance. The conflict between the alliance and Begnion eventually escalates to a breaking point, whereupon Ashera is interrupted from her thousand-year slumber. She then passes her judgment upon the continent of Tellius, turning practically everyone, save for the strongest warriors in both armies, to stone. The Goddess of Chaos, Yune, then breaks free of her shackles within Lehran's Medallion, and possesses Micaiah as a means to communicate with others, apart from Micaiah herself. This essentially leads to Ike forming a truce with Micaiah's forces, as they traverse toward the Tower of Guidance in Part IV. While progressing through the levels of the Tower of Guidance, Ike encounters the Black Knight, and finally avenges his father's death by defeating him in a true one-on-one duel. At his opponent lies dying, Ike shows a deep sense of gratitude, admitting that while Zelgius was his enemy and father’s killer, he was also a teacher of sorts who guided him. He recognized that his skill with a blade was rugged and unpolished right after he lost his father, and it was only through his countless clashes with the Black Knight that he was able to polish his skills and the secret art of “Aether.” Upon the Black Knight's passing, Ike then takes possession of Alondite, the sister sword of Ragnell. On the player's second play-through onward, the game will reveal that Ike bore witness to Greil's accidental murder of Elena. In a bid to eliminate the immense trauma that Ike was forced to face as a result, Sephiran then proceeded to seal his memories of the scene. All of Ike’s memories surrounding that event –including when he met Soren –were buried deep down as a result. After regaining his memories, Ike comes to finally understand just why Soren had trusted him so much and remained by his side through thick and thin. After countless fierce battles, Yune blessed him with her divine power –which is where he truly ascended to become “The Radiant Hero.” When it was all over, he disappeared, leaving the continent of Tellius without a trace and became a legend, being known throughout the world as both a great warrior and a great man. ''Awakening'' Ike does not appear in the main story of this game, but a character named Priam claims to be the descendant of the "Radiant Hero", and possesses the blade Ragnell. When the Avatar questions the identity of the "Radiant Hero", Chrom will reply that this title belonged to a legendary hero who traveled from another world. In the DLC map "Rogues and Redeemers 3", Ike is among the many warriors that fights for Eldigan. After completing the stage, Ike is impressed by the Avatar's skills and tactics, and approves of the bonds between their comrades. Thus, he offers to join free of charge. Personality Throughout his games, Ike is shown to be a blunt, yet passionate person, earning others' respect and trust easily. This is especially evident with Reyson, who begins to trust Ike in Path of Radiance after he had hated all beorc so badly for so long. Ike is also one of the few beorc who do not hold prejudice against the laguz and shares Elincia's desire to bring peace between the two races. Due to having been influenced and raised on the battlefield, a key characteristic of Ike is his more adult-view of the world. Hating saying more than needs to be said, he is always stouthearted, leading some to perceive this as him acting above his actual ability. Characterized as rather naïve when he is introduced, he often takes things at face value. Said naïvete does work in his favor, as he bears no prejudice against the Laguz since he is indifferent towards their status and more concerned with their actions, whereupon he winds up gaining their trust with deeds of his own, one of which include defending Ranulf from being assaulted by a group of Beorc. This, combined with a kind and brave personality that makes him act very protective of his friends and family, eventually lead him to decide to join the side of the Laguz Alliance in the war against the Begnion Empire. Another notable thing about Ike's character is his love for food. Soren, Oscar, Titania, and Lethe all hint that he eats a lot, probably as much as the laguz, who are said to eat much more than the beorc, and Oscar and Soren say Ike particularly favors spicy meat dishes, mainly ribs and steaks. Also, it's easy to tell when Ike is tired. His left eye twitches when he's feeling beat according to Soren. Ike also, for a while, hated all nobles and their lifestyle. This changes somewhat after he gets to know nobles, such as Elincia, Sigrun, Geoffrey, Lucia, and others. He reluctantly accepts Elincia's promoting him to a lord as well, even though he is quite uncomfortable over it. Ike also seems to not think before he acts at times, as shown when he shouts at Sanaki in the Begnion Palace. Mist also says that he is reckless. Several times in Path of Radiance, Ike also doubts his own abilities as a leader, but his allies believe otherwise. By the time of Radiant Dawn, Ike barely has traces of the boy he once was, as he has matured and grown considerably, with people who meet him often remarking on his resemblance to his late father. Despite having played a major role in liberating Crimea from Daein, he still remains rather humble, and seeks no reward for his actions, save for the fees he charges as a mercenary. There are many women who love his distinct masculine features and personality. Aimee especially seems head-over-heels for him to the point she constantly attempts to woo him, much to his dismay. Over the course of his journey, Ike demonstrates a passion for fighting strong warriors as it gets his heart racing. This is quite evident during the revelation that the Black Knight is still alive, where Ike admits that he does not feel grief or sorrow, but only anticipation of wanting to challenge him again. Another example of this is at the epilogue when Ike expressed his desire to fight Caineghis in a one-on-one match and suggested controlled matches as a way of testing each other's strength. Despite this love for tests of strength however, Ike takes no pleasure in war and is never eager to raise a blade. As war has cost him dearly, he hopes by his efforts to keep others from losing what he has lost. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Prologue: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |50% |20% |50% |55% |35% |40% |40% |} Support Conversations *Titania *Oscar *Soren *Lethe *Reyson *Ranulf *Elincia Bond Support *Mist: 10% Promotion Gains Promotion event happens at the end of Chapter 17. C* }} '*''' Only if Sword mastery level is at D. Overall Ike is a solid across-the-board character--individual units surpass any one of his stats, but a well-levelled Ike is a solid package of offense, speed, strength, skill, and defense. He has perfect availability, good growth rates, and gets access to some powerful skills over the course of the game. However, he's locked to swords for the entirety of the game, giving him practically no 1-2 range attacking options. The inability to retaliate on mages, archers, or anything with a hand axe or javelin will add a lot of unneeded tedium to maps. He has no mount, and his base stats are fairly mediocre and will not be anything special for some time. Despite this, Ike's defense and skill grows enough that towards the end, even if an ordinary enemy can land a hit, they will often be unable to do damage--and Ike's retaliation may well destroy them. Towards the end of the game, put Ike at the front with a healing unit to patch up the incident points he sometimes takes and watch the enemy infantry break themselves on him, especially if he has Ragnell equipped. Likewise, his sturdiness and offense makes him a decent choice to take on most commanders. Many people suggest giving him BEXP, however that is highly unadvised as he will easily reach level 10-20 by chapter 17 and the BEXP should be saved for units like Astrid. When it comes to skills, the most popular choice for him is Aether. While this can certainly be a potent option for him, a combination of wrath and resolve is generally considered better for dealing with Ashnard. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ | |◎ |◎ | |◎ |◎ | | |◎ | |◎ | | |◎ | |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |} ◎=Forced Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |55% |10% |60% |35% |30% |40% |15% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Mist: 10% *Soren: 5% *Titania: 5% *Ranulf: 5% *Any A support used in a Data Transfer from Path of Radiance 5% Promotion Gains Promotion event happens at the end of Chapter 3-E. A }} Overall Ike is a much stronger unit in this game. He has excellent base stats, retains his great growths, and is one of the strongest members of the Greil Mercenaries. Even if his speed growth has taken a landslide, he will still be fast anyway and still excel in every stat except magic, luck and resistance. Magic is absolutely useless to him and Aether is a much better skill than Imbue thanks to his insane skill stat and ranged swords are now essentially Javelins. Ike does have a few flaws however. His resistance is low, and so he will be prone to magic. And while his promotion isn't too late, his access to axes is because he already has Ragnell. The Hammer and Urvan are usually the only axes that are any useful to him. But either way, these flaws are minimal and if possible, he could solo the entire game. As the player is forced to bring Ike into every battle he participates in, it is thus of the utmost importance to train him over the course of the game. His importance to the game is further accentuated by the fact that he is the only character who is capable of defeating Zelgius and performing the finishing blow to Ashera. Lastly, Ike is the boss of Chapter 13 of Part 3, and by then, he will plow through the Dawn Brigade unless they are Third Tier, so it's best you keep your distance from him as Ragnell can't be removed from his inventory Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped |-|DLC (R&R 3)= ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped ''**Lancebreaker as enemy |-|Enemy (Xenologue 2)= |-|Enemy (Xenologue 3)= Growth Rates ;SpotPass |85% |70% |30% |65% |55% |45% |45% |25% |} |80% |60% |45% |55% |50% |45% |45% |30% |} |85% |70% |30% |60% |55% |45% |45% |25% |} |85% |70% |30% |60% |55% |45% |45% |30% |} |90% |75% |30% |55% |50% |45% |50% |25% |} |90% |75% |30% |55% |45% |45% |50% |25% |} |90% |75% |30% |55% |45% |45% |50% |30% |} |80% |70% |30% |65% |60% |45% |40% |25% |} |80% |70% |30% |65% |60% |45% |40% |30% |} |85% |75% |30% |6% |50% |45% |45% |25% |} |90% |75% |30% |55% |55% |45% |40% |25% |} |85% |65% |30% |70% |50% |45% |45% |25% |} |85% |65% |30% |70% |50% |45% |50% |25% |} |90% |70% |30% |65% |55% |45% |40% |25% |} |75% |65% |35% |65% |60% |45% |40% |25% |} |80% |70% |30% |70% |60% |45% |40% |25% |} |75% |60% |45% |65% |55% |45% |40% |30% |} |85% |80% |30% |55% |50% |45% |45% |25% |} |85% |75% |30% |60% |55% |45% |40% |25% |} |75% |50% |50% |60% |55% |45% |40% |30% |} |90% |55% |45% |55% |50% |45% |45% |30% |} |85% |50% |50% |55% |50% |45% |45% |30% |} |90% |65% |45% |55% |50% |45% |45% |25% |} |75% |55% |45% |55% |50% |45% |40% |35% |} |85% |65% |45% |50% |50% |45% |45% |30% |} |80% |70% |40% |50% |55% |45% |45% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +3 | -1 | +2 | 0 | -3 | +2 | 0 |} ''Fates Ike joins the Avatar's army after being defeated in his "Hero Battle," in hopes that following the Avatar will lead him to stronger foes to battle. Base Stats Sword - C Axe - D |Item=Ragnell }} Growth Rates |70% |65% |0% |45% |45% |55% |55% |10% |} *As Vanguard Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | 0 | 0 | -1 | 0 | +1 | -1 |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia An illusory likeness of Ike can be summoned through the connection of an Ike Amiibo with Mila's Turnwheel. Base Stats Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Path of Radiance= ;Young Mercenary :''A kindhearted but stoic young man who has taken command of his father's mercenary band. Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Ragnell New Moon }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Special' 'Passive' Overall 'Base Set' Ike is a solid Distant Counter sword unit thanks in part to Ragnell, a powerful legendary weapon with the effect built in. While strong, he is overshadowed by his own Legendary Hero variation who everyone already has and is more optimized. Nonetheless, he is still a powerful addition to the player's army. Ike boasts a solid physical bulk to take hits and retaliate, but his middling speed leads him to be more defensive than aggressive. Ike's base kit comes with some powerful tools including his trademark Aether skill for damage and healing despite the long cooldown and his exclusive Skill A Heavy Blade, which accelerates his special cooldown as long as he has 1 point higher in his Atk stat over his enemy. Sitting comfortably at a 48 minimum base Atk stat with a bane, only a small handful of un-merged units can exceed him to make the skill useless. Finally, he has Swordbreaker which allows him to duel many speedy sword units with his strong damage output on top of the bonus follow-up attack. 'Counters' Ike is weak to a majority of the Blue meta, especially those with good bulk or powerful magic. Common threats include Nowi, Corrin, and Ephraim for bulky blues and Lute, Delthea, Micaiah, and Reinhardt for blue mages. Fast Firesweep weapon users also can bypass Ike's bulk and strength, safely dispatching him without fear or retaliation. He is also vulnerable to Ploy skills due to his lower Res. Finally, Brave Lyn shuts down his Distant Counter ability thanks to Sacae's Blessing 'Skill Inheritance' Focusing on an enemy phase build for combat is Ike's best option for optimization. Reposition is his best support skill for positioning play. Ignis compliments his good Def stat and charges faster than Aether, though losing the ability to heal may not be a desirable trade off. Either Breath Skill A works, but Steady Breath is the better of the two for him. Quick Riposte gives him the means to double attack in the enemy phase since he will not likely be able to do it otherwise. His Skill C is flexible, though Threaten Defense is a solid option for him overall for more damage output on opponents. |-|Brave Heroes= ;Brave Mercenary :A kindhearted but stoic young man who has taken command of his father's mercenary band. Wields the axe of his father, Greil. Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Urvan New Moon }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Special' 'Passive' Overall 'Base Set' Brave Ike possesses a very potent defensive game: with a high DEF and HP stat and his personal weapon Urvan deflecting damage from consecutive attacks, Brave Ike can tank a significant number of hits, particularly from ranged units and units with Brave weapons, and can retaliate with high offensive power due to a high ATK stat and Urvan's 16 Mt while healing due to Aether's effect. Ike also possesses the ability to use Aether in a single round due to Urvan accelerating its trigger and Steady Breath allowing him to build Aether quickly when attacked. Finally, his unique skill Beroc's Blessing negates flier and cavalry buffs, which can level the playing field significantly. 'Counters' Unlike his original counterpart, Brave Ike sacrifices a built-in Distant Counter for the ability to tank damage, making it more difficult for him to approach ranged users. Ike possesses a low SPD stat, making him easy to double against other units with higher SPD stats such as Ayra and Mia and his low RES makes it easy for mages to deal damage, particularly Red Tome units such as Sanaki and Lilina. Finally, Urvan's ability to reduce damage can be negated by characters that rely on high offensive power or have a Special ready to use. |-|Legendary Hero= ;Vanguard Legend :The leader of the Greil Mercenaries. He is blunt but genuine and loyal. He is also a general that pulled people of different races and kingdoms together. Appears in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Ragnell Daylight }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Special' 'Passive' Overall 'Base Set' Legendary Ike is a superior version of his normal form. With a better optimized statline and is readily accessible to all players through story due to being the Player's choice Hero, Legendary Ike is a powerful asset to the player's army. Like his normal version, he has his Distant Counter equipped Ragnell, allowing him to counterattack at any range. Legendary Ike's greatest asset is his Radiant Aether which charges even faster than normal Aether, making it unquestionably his best Special Skill. Warding Breath is his Skill A which accelerates his special cooldown when attacked and provides bonus Res when attacked. Seal Atk/Def is his Skill B which inflicts -5 to his opponents Atk and Def after combat. Finally Defense Tactic is his Skill C, which grants Def +6 to all allies in range so long as the number of movement types in his range are two or less. Overall, Legendary Ike in his base form is ready for combat and is best defensively, but still needs some outside help to fully exploit his strengths. 'Counters' Even with Warding Breath, Legendary Ike stands little chance against many common blue mages like Lute, Delthea, Reinhardt, and Micaiah. Majority of bulky blue tanks also shrug himself like Ephraim and Nephenee. Firesweep units commonly bypass his counter effects and Brave Lyn's Sacae's Blessing negates his ability to counterattack and can easily double him. 'Skill Inheritance Options' For the most part, Legendary Ike's final build is similar to his normal variation. Reposition is his best support skill for unit manipulation. Unlike his base form, he does not need Ignis since Radiant Aether has the same charge timer with a better effect. Steady Breath is a better variation of Warding Breath and better compliments his dueling build. Quick Riposte is his desired Skill B for guaranteed follow up attacks. Finally, Ike's Skill C is flexible and works well with his built in Def Tactic, but Threaten Defense can also work for damage output or Threaten Attack to reduce his enemy's offensive prowess. Epilogue *'Hero of the Blue Flames' (蒼炎の勇者 Sōen no yūsha) "Once he saw stability returned, Ike left on a journey to lands still unknown. He was never seen again." Quotes ''Path of Radiance Death/Game Over Quotes Prologue * '''Ike:' Oof... I can...keep going... * Mist: Ike! That's enough! * Greil: Ike, if this training is still too much for you...you're not ready to take the field. * Ike: ... Chapters 1-7 * Ike: Ohh... Not...here... * Titania: Ike! Hang on! You're so young. Your life is just beginning! Please... Please open your eyes...Ike! Chapters 8-17 * Ike: Nngh...I... I... I must...protect- * Mist: Brother? No! No… Please, you can’t die… Ike!!! Chapters 18-25 & 28 * Ike: Blast! I’m sorry… Mist… Everyone… …Fa-Father– * Soren: Ike? Ike! This can’t… It can’t… What am I… If you’re not here, what am I to do? Chapters 26 & 27 * Ike: No… I must go on… * Elincia: Ike? Ike! Not again… I never wanted to lose anyone again… Ike! Chapter 27-2 * Ike: Urgh... Not...here... Father...forgive... Endgame * Ike: Damn... I... After all this... Forgive me, Elincia... * Elincia: This can't happen...Ike! I won't accept this... No... I-I won't! Don't do this, Ike. Don't leave me... ''Radiant Dawn'' Death/Game Over Quotes Part 4, Endgame Area 5 * Ike: This... This is it for me... Everyone... You must... * Yune: Ike! Please! No! If you can't do it...who can? Ike! ''Fates'' :Ike/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Ike/Heroes Quotes Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Ike is the third character from the Fire Emblem series to be a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. In stark contrast with Marth, who focuses on speed, mobility, and fluidity, Ike is slower and heavier, but much more powerful than Marth. Many of his standard attacks deals considerable amount of damage and his smash attacks can easily K.O. most characters at semi-low percentages, however his moves have long start ups and are easily punishable if he wiffs the attack or the enemy properly dodges or shields his attacks due to their long recovery periods. Like Marth, he also lacks projectiles, solidifying himself as a powerful close quarter fighter. Jason Adkins and Hagi Michihiko reprise their roles as Ike's voice actor in both of his appearances. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl was the first game in the series to feature Ike as a playable character. He is also the first Fire Emblem character in Super Smash Bros. to speak English. Ike appears in his Ranger outfit from Path of Radiance and he wields Ragnell, despite the fact that it is impossible for Ike to wield Ragnell in his Ranger class in Path of Radiance. Ike's Eruption and Great Aether attacks use red flames. Ike is a starting character in Brawl. In Story Mode: Subspace Emissary, Ike helps Marth and Meta Knight through their journey. He appears using Aether on the Subspace Bomb that the Ancient Minister, a R.O.B. and commander of the Subspace Army, was carrying. In the international versions, he yells 'Great Aether' instead of 'Aether'. For 3DS and Wii U Ike returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, making him the second Fire Emblem representative to appear in more than one iteration of Smash Bros. Ike appears in his Hero clothes from Radiant Dawn while still wielding Ragnell. Ike's Eruption and Great Aether flames are now blue to match his Japanese title as the "Hero of Blue Flames." Ike is a starter character in both versions of Smash 4. Ultimate Ike returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Ike can be played in both his original Ranger outfit in Path of Radiance used in Brawl as well as his Hero outfit in Radiant Dawn used in Smash 4. This time, he is voiced by Greg Chun, like he did in Heroes instead of Jason Adkins. Special Moveset *'Regular Special: Eruption': A chargeable Earth-smashing move that sends flames bursting from the ground where Ike stabs the ground to cause a geyser of flame to erupt, hence its name. If held too long, it will automatically release and cause an explosion, damaging Ike as well as any enemies in range. It has launch resistance frames at the moment Ike is about to stab the sword into the ground, and similar to Roy's Flare Blade, it causes recoil damage to Ike at full charge. The flames are red in Brawl and blue for 3DS and Wii U. **'Custom Regular Special 1: Tempest:' Ike stabs the ground, creating a small gust of wind around it. It will only damage an enemy if they come into contact with the move. If they are near Ike, but not touching the blade, they will be pushed away from him. The distance the wind pushes the enemy is dependent on how long the move is charged. Using it in the air will allow Ike to gain a little bit of vertical height with the first hit, but it will lose that property and will instead cause Ike to stall in place with every usage after the first if Ike does not touch the ground or a ledge. **'Custom Regular Special 2: Furious Eruption:' Ike creates a larger explosion with higher vertical height for the blast. At full charge, it will deal 15% of recoil damage *'Side Special: Quick Draw': Another chargeable move in which Ike lunges straight forward and strikes his enemy (based on his critical hit animation in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance before he promotes to a Lord). It can also be used and charged in midair and Ike will still move forward at the same height in which he released this move, but will descend once the move ends. However, Ike will be in a helpless state if the move connects onto an enemy in midair (in Brawl, he is not left helpless if the hit connects in SSB4) or if he falls short from a ledge or does not land on the ground. This move is an optional recovery move and is good for horizontal off stage recovery. **'Custom Side Special 1: Close Combat:' Ike tackles the opponent and will move through them rather than stopping once he makes contact like the base form. The longer the move is held, the father he will travel and the enemies are launched vertically rather than horizontally. It can also neutralize most weak projectiles. **'Custom Side Special 2: Unyielding Blade:' Ike's Quick Draw gains armor that lasts until Ike makes contact with an enemy or the move animation ends. It has higher knock back and deals more damage. However, Ike will still take damage if he is hit and the move has less range than the base form. *'Up Special: Aether': Based on his mastery skill. Ike performs the standard Sol animation from his Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn Aether move. He throws Ragnell into the air and jumps to catch it. Ike front-flips three times then slams the sword along with any enemy he connected with into the ground. This move has little horizontal recovery but is an effective recovery from the bottom of the stage as the vertical leap has great height. Like the Eruption move, Aether has launch resistance frames before Ike throws Ragnell in the air and can even take Marth's Final Smash without flinching during that period. However, he will still sustain any damage he would have received from the hit. **'Custom Up Special 1: Aether Dive:' Ike throws Ragnell at a diagonal trajectory then leaps and catches it before doing the same front flip and blade slam moves as the base form. He will land approximately three character lengths in front of where he executed the move. The blade throw portion and front flips have more knockback. **'Custom Up Special 2: Aether Wave:' Ike's Aether activates faster. When Ike slams onto the ground, he creates a small shockwave similar to Kirby's Final Cutter. *'Down Special: Counter': Ike takes a defensive stance, holding Ragnell with two hands and pointing the blade down. Any physical hit dealt on Ike during this move will be dealt back as an attack multiplied by 1.2. with a minimum of 10% damage (slashes at the foe with a right-handed inward slash in reverse grip). Ike shares this special move with Marth but there are key differences. Ike's Counter has a longer start up but shorter cooldown compared to Marth. However their Counter time window is the same. **'Custom Down Special 1: Paralyzing Counter:' Ike's counter deals no counter damage, however it applies a small electrical effect that stuns the enemy for a second, allowing Ike to execute a free combo immediately after the Counter activates. **'Custom Down Special 2: Smash Counter:' Ike's counter starts up slower and the execution of the counter hit is much slower. However, it can soak multiple hits and deals more damage and knockback. However, the enemy can shield before the counter hits if they are fast enough. *'Final Smash: Great Aether': Ike coats Ragnell with fire and performs a much more powerful version of his in-game Aether move. Ike must connect with an enemy within one to about two character lengths away from him with the initial blow of this move. Ike can connect with multiple enemies with the initial hit. If the move connects, Ike will launch all enemies he hit into the air and perform a series of kicks and slashes before performing the standard Aether flip-slashes. After, Ike will then drive the enemies into the ground, resulting in a large explosion. Any enemy caught in the explosion will be launched vertically. In Brawl this move deals roughly 64%-74% damage to any enemies caught by this move, but only 12% from anyone hit only by the ending explosion. Since Ike has never used Great Aether in any of the Fire Emblem games in which he has appeared in, some interpret that it may be a manifestation or variation of Ike's final blow against Ashera, when Yune lends him her power in Radiant Dawn. Brawl Trophy Profile 3DS Trophy Profile Wii U Trophy Profile Sticker Info Snake's Conversation on Ike's Abilities Solid Snake of the Metal Gear series appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character, and can use his codec during battle to call one of his associates for information on any character he fights. This is what he and Colonel Roy Campbell discuss about Ike: :Snake: This swordsman's gonna be tough to beat. :Colonel: Fighting Ike, eh, Snake? Ike is the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. He may look too refined to be a fighter... But he has one heck of a sword arm. :Snake: Yeah, he's swinging that two-handed sword around with only one hand. I don't even want to get near him. :Colonel: That's the holy blade of Ragnell. It's an extremely powerful sword. But don't forget, Snake, you're armed to the teeth yourself. To your opponents, you might just be their worst nightmare. The distance between you and your enemy is a crucial element in battle. Using that distance can give you an advantage against some enemies. :Snake: Yeah, I've got the same feeling... Palutena's Guidance Palutena's Guidance is featured in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and is similar to Snake's Codec in Brawl. Pit holds a special conversation with Palutena and Viridi to comment on one of Pit's opponents, giving him helpful tips about their strengths and weaknesses. This is based on the numerous chapter dialogue in Kid Icarus: Uprising. :Pit: Does Ike look a little different to you? A little…tougher? :Palutena: Hmm... :Pit: His clothes look different, and his sword looks even more menacing. :Palutena: Yes, I suppose you're right. :Pit: And he definitely hasn't aged well. :Palutena: Well, compared to gods and angels like us, Ike is just a baby. :Viridi: I don't know how old you are, Pit, but you don't look like you've grown at all. :Pit: Oh, like you're one to talk! How old are you, anyway? Ten? :Viridi: A goddess never reveals her age, Pit. :Palutena: Break it up you two. Back to Ike. He has a powerful side smash that will send you flying, but that is also his weakness. :Viridi: He's very vulnerable at that time, so dodge it and strike back! :Pit: I claim this victory in the name of Skyworld! SKYWORLD! SKYWORLD! :Viridi: YEAH! SKYWORLD! SKYWORLD! SKYWORD! SKYWORLD! Ultimate :Pit: It's Ike! :Viridi: There are two versions of Ike. The Path of Radiance version and the Radiant Dawn version. :Pit: Dawn? Radiance? :Viridi: He's basically either a mercenary or a hero. :Palutena: The two versions of Ike may look and sound a bit different, but his strength doesn't change at all. :Viridi: But one of them is three years older than the other. Shouldn't the older one be stronger? :Palutena: Yeah, you'd think the older one would have three more years of training under his belt. :Pit: Maybe he skipped three years of arm days. :Palutena: I somehow doubt that. Have you seen the way he swings that sword? One blow from that sword can do more damage than two of yours, Pit. Be careful. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. is compatible with the Super Smash Bros. 4 amiibos of Fire Emblem characters. When scanned, a S.T.E.A.M. version of Ike will appear in game. Ike wields Ragnell which retains its signature ability to launch shockwaves at distant enemies. He also wields Urvan which deals heavy damage to a wide area around him. Ike's signature ability is Aether which heavily damages enemies in front of Ike. Super Mario Maker Ike appears in Super Mario Maker as a special Mystery Mushroom character. He is unlocked either by completing a 100 Mario Challenge or scanning an Ike amiibo. ''Fates'' Between his first and second visits to the Avatar's castle, Ike wanders the world looking for a good fight, and scowls at the lack of one, noting that he misses the challenge of non-stop fights. Fire Emblem Ø (Cipher) Ike is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Uses Green cards have effects that involve use of the Level Up function of the game, also known as "Stacking", and the Radiant Hero of Tellius showcases this in one of the best ways. Unlike many of the Lord Class characters in Cipher, Ike does not have a Cost 2 card, a trait he currently only shares with Sigurd and Eliwood. Instead, he features an extra Cost 3/2 Promoted card, which is better for you if you are using Ike as your Main Character. His Cost 1 card gains 10 ATK when his Level or "Stack" reaches two, which is quite easy with Green cards. His Cost 3/2 is also fairly straightforward - during the turn he Class-Changes into it, he gains 1-2 Range, very useful in the midgame when your opponent is trying to hide key Units in the Rearguard. Ike's Starter Deck Exclusive gets to destroy 2 Orbs during the turn you Level Up another Unit, an abililty that activates quite a bit in Green decks, and it also has an ability that can give him 1-2 Range while in the Vanguard if his Level/Stack is at three. His SR cards, however, are where Ike really makes use of the LvS Skills. His Series 3 SR shares the LvS3 Skill his Starter Deck Exclusive carries, along with a Rally Skill that activates whenever he defeats an enemy Unit while at a Level/Stack of four. This Rally is unique among the Rally Skills in that it is the only one that requires the Unit to attack to trigger, making it difficult if not impossible to use multiple times in one turn without a Dancer Unit. Ike then has an LvS5 Skill that gives him a permanent +10 ATK and makes him break two Orbs instead of one. As for his Series 5 SR, it brings to bear Ike's mighty signature move, Aether. It reads "When this Unit attacks a Main Character, you can pay the cost, and if you do, destroy up to two Units that are not the enemy Main Character, also give all your units +10 ATK until the end of your opponent's next turn." The cost it wants you to pay is 5 Bonds, a ridiculous amount in any deck. However, his second Skill keeps him from being the worst Lord card. This Skill reads "For every card stacked with this Unit, reduce the cost of 'Aether' by one Bond. You cannot reduce the cost of 'Aether' below one Bond." This Skill basically says that if Ike is your Main Character and you're Class-Changing or Leveling him Up, this card will just get better for each Class-Change or Level Up you do. If you run one of every copy of Ike and Class-Change him up through every one, you will have a Level/Stack of five when you reach this one and Aether will only cost one Bond to kill two free Units whenever you happen to want to swing at the opposing Main Character. In the end, Ike is an amazing example of the strength of Green cards, as is expected from such a legendary Hero, and he works very well with cards that let you Level up other cards, most notably Elincia's cards. Etymology 'Ike' is short for 'Isaac,' a Biblical patriarch whose name means 'he laughs.' His father, Abraham, prayed to God for a son and was finally given Isaac although he and his wife, Sarah, were too old to bear children. When told by God that she would have a child despite her venerable old age, Sarah laughed to herself at the seemingly impossible thought and mocked Abraham and God in her heart. In this way, then, the name 'Ike' would be a reference to an important son and heir, but also to one who brings laughter and happiness. Ike's birth name suits him well, as he is the son of a legendary mercenary Greil/Gawain and Ike eventually inherited the Greil Mercenaries succeeding his father in his place. Ike's name in the original drafts of the game, Paris, is from the Iliad. Paris was the prince of Troy whom Aphrodite promised the most beautiful woman in the world for his wife—this woman, Helen, was already married, and when she and Paris ran off, Helen's husband Menelaus chased them to Troy and began the ten-year-long Trojan War. There, Achilles killed Paris' brother Hector and Paris killed Achilles by shooting an arrow at his famous weak heel. Then the Greek Philoctetes killed Paris by shooting him with a poisoned arrow; a dying Paris called for his former lover, the nymph Oenone, to save him, but she refused, Paris died, and Helen was taken back to Sparta. 'Ike' can also refer to Dwight D. Eisenhower, whose nickname was Ike. Eisenhower was both a World War Two general and a U.S. President, which may be an allusion to Ike's high rank. Eisenhower was also loved by his men and commonly ranked among the best presidents. In Super Smash Bros Brawl, when Ike sustains high damage and survives for a period of time, the crowd may cheer "We Like Ike", Eisenhower's campaign slogan. Trivia *Ike has an unused support with Zihark in Path of Radiance's data. *In an info conversation between Titania and Ike, it is revealed that Ike has a great appetite, which is compared to that of a Beast Tribe Laguz. Titania also reveals that he enjoys ribs and steaks tremendously. This voracious appetite of Ike is further revealed in a base conversation from Path of Radiance, where Soren informs Aimee that Ike is fond of spicy food. *Interestingly enough, although Ike considers himself to be a Crimean, he has neither blood nor birth ties to the country, as both his parents were from Daein and he was born in Gallia. *In Super Smash Bros Brawl, Ike wields the Ragnell blade, despite his appearance being that of his Ranger class. ** Additionally in Brawl, the move Quick Draw, looks very similar to Ike's critical animation as a Ranger in Path of Radiance. ** Ike's on-screen appearance has him warp into the level in a similar fashion to the Black Knight in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. *Ike appears to be clad in leather shoulder pads in his portraits and artwork. However, these shoulder pads appear to be made of metal in cutscenes. *If Ranulf and Ike share an A rank support, it is revealed that Ranulf goes on a journey, with no mention of Ike. However, if they do not support each other, such a journey will not be mentioned. *In Path of Radiance, Ike is 17 years old, and in Radiant Dawn he is 20 years old, as stated in the Fire Emblem Q and A website and, later on, in the Tellius Recollection. *Ike has seven different portraits: One as a Ranger, one as a Lord, one as a Hero, one as a Vanguard, two for the endings in both games, and one exclusive to his first fight with the Black Knight. *Ike's SpotPass team in Awakening is based on some members of the Greil Mercenaries. The units in Ike's team are: **Paladin: Oscar/Titania **Warrior: Boyd **War Monk: Rhys **2 Snipers: Shinon and Rolf **General: Gatrie **Sage: Soren **Assassin: Volke **Falcon Knight: Elincia *Ike's amiibo Hero Battle team in Fates is also based on some members of the Greil Mercenaries, albeit at lower levels/ranks than in Awakening. The units in Ike's team are: **Cavalier: Oscar/Titania **Fighter: Boyd **Archer: Rolf **Shrine Maiden: Mist **Dark Mage: Soren **Sniper: Shinon **Knight: Gatrie * Ike is one of the few units whose status screen portrait changes at some point of the game, a trait he shares with Alm, Celica, Marth, Sothe, Volke, Micaiah, Kris and Lucina. His change happens when he promotes at the end of Chapter 17 in Path of Radiance, and again when he promotes at the beginning of Chapter 4-P in Radiant Dawn. * In Fire Emblem Heroes, Chapter 10-1 reveals that he is considered the strongest hero in all the worlds. ** Similarly, Ike was also mentioned by Old Hubba as 'The strongest the world has known' in Xenologue: Champions of Yore 3. ** Another instance of this was Paralogue 23: The Radiant Hero, where Chrom describes Ike as 'unparalleled warrior from another world'. * Ike (as a character from Path of Radiance) ranks 1st place as the winner for males and 3rd place overall of the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll held on the official site with 33,871 votes. Furthermore, Ike from Radiant Dawn placed 5th in the male portion of the same poll and 10th place overall with 17,684 votes. He is the highest scoring character from both games. ** As a whole, Ike received the most amount of votes, totaling up to 51,555. * Ike shares his English voice actor, Greg Chun, with Ephraim, Eldigan, and Lukas in Fire Emblem Heroes. * Ike is the winner of the 6th Voting Gauntlet (Choose Your Legends) in ''Fire Emblem Heroes''. ** He is also the first male character in Fire Emblem Heroes to win the Voting Gauntlet. ** The Choose Your Legends version of Ike has a possibility of saying "You like Ike?", which is a reference to the community meme, along with President Dwight D. Eisenhower's slogan during his running for office in 1953. * Ike (Vanguard Legend) is the winner of ”A Hero Rises” event in Fire Emblem Heroes, with a total of 130,622 votes. * Ike is the only main character of a main series Fire Emblem game who does not have the possibility of getting married either during the course of the game's story or in an ending. * Ike wears a dagger on his right thigh as a Lord and a Hero; however, these classes cannot equip knives. * In the ''Fire Emblem: Heroes ''voice clips, Soren reveals that when Ike doesn't feel well, Ike's left eye twitches. * Ike is likely inspired by or a reference to Guts, the main protagonist of Japanese Author/Artist Kentaro Miura's graphic novel Berserk. The two share many similarities, from being mercenary swordsmen at an early age, to using larger and heavier two handed swords rather than more common one handed brand. They even share similar appearances in their clothing/armor and hairstyles, and even fighting styles, preferring to deal greater damage in battle even if it costs them. Gallery de:Ike Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Amiibo Category:Male Characters